elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Conjuration (Skyrim)
The School of Conjuration governs raising the dead or summoning creatures from Oblivion. This skill makes it easier to cast these spells as well as Soul Trap and bindings. Conjuration is one of the 18 skills in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Conjuration falls under The Mage skills. The conjuration skill is raised by casting Conjuration spells. The summoning aspects of Conjuration raises the skill by the amount of time/damage output used in combat; these spells identify themselves as Conjuration spells and generally focus on summoning creatures from Oblivion or concocting ethereal weapons from soul energy. Since Mysticism was removed, Soul Trap is now a Conjuration spell. After you reach around level 30 in Conjuration, guards may say: Hail summoner, conjure me up a warm bed, would you? Governing Guardian Stone: The Mage Conjuration Starting Spells The following are Conjuration spells that the character can start with if the correct race is selected: *Conjure Familiar (Breton) See Conjuration Spells (Skyrim) for a complete list of spells Books and Quests The following books provide a permanent skill up to Conjuration *2920, Hearth Fire (v9) **Awarded by Urag gro-Shub after completing the quest Hitting The Books. **From the Guardian Stones follow the south side of the lake west ward. The book is sitting on an altar. **On top of the end table in the bedroom of Rimerock Burrow. *2920, Frostfall (v10) **In Belyn Hlaalu's house in Windhelm laying beside a dresser upstairs. **West of Roadside Ruins, on top of an altar with standing stones surrounding it. **Sunderstone Gorge, in the same room as the Word Wall on top of an altar, which overlooks the entrance to the room. *Liminal Bridges **Wayshrines **Broken Tower Redoubt **Go east from Sleeping Tree Camp or southwest from Fort Greymoor, there'll be an altar with dead conjurer on it, the book in that conjurer body. *The Doors of Oblivion **Found in Inilalta's Deluge on the table where the two necromancers are talking. **One found lying next to skeleton short distance Northeast of Mount Anthor. **Found in Reachcliff Cave on the lowest shelf of the bookcase in the small room with the chest (right before the long descending hallway). *The Warrior's Charge **Found in Brittleshin Pass on the table with the skeleton on it. The following Quests increase the Conjuration skill: *Find Pantea's Flute for Pantea Ateia in the Bards College in Solitude (Note: also increases Alteration, Enchanting, Destruction, Restoration and Illusion) *Discerning the Transmundane ** When reading the Oghna Infinium, select the Path of Magic, and Conjuration will be boosted by 5, along with all the other Mage skills. **Note: This quest is associated with the main questline, so you can't start it until you receive the Elder Knowledge quest. (I have started this quest several times across several characters and have gotten the Elder Scroll right after I used the lexicon to transcribe it. I recommend doing this quest before the storyline quest, Elder Knowledge, because I'm not sure of the consequences of removing the Scroll.) Conjuration Spells The following are the spells that are governed by the Conjuration class of magic: * Special Spells **Only available in the testing hall for PC and is not included in the actual game (most likely was replaced by Bound Bow.) Master Spells can't be bought in Winterhold College or any shops initially. To get Master Conjuration spells, you must reach 90 Conjuration magic and complete the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest starting with Phinis Gestor, at The College of Winterhold. Perks The following are the perks that become available to select as the skill is leveled up: See: Skill Training Trainers *Runil (Adept): Falkreath *Falion (Master): Morthal *Phinis Gestor (Expert): The College of Winterhold Leveling *Easiest way to powerlevel Conjuration is through repeatedly casting Soul Trap on a horse. Alive or dead. The horse can either be stolen or self owned. Any horse anywhere. **Demonstrating powerleveling Conjuration. (youtube) **This is somewhat false, as casting Soul Trap on any dead animal or human will work just as well, and no gold needs to be spent buying a horse. Also, casting soul trap on an unowned horse or civilian is considered assault, and will give one a bounty of 40 gold. *Casting Soul Trap on a dead creature or humanoid will raise the skill, presumably because a dead body is still considered by the game as a valid targert for other Conjuration spells. You can cast it repeatedly with no wait time and raise it to 100 fairly quickly (you can cast it on your own horse). As Soul Trap can be purchased early in the game, leveling in this manner can quickly lead to your character being unable to combat the tougher enemies later on (unless your destruction skill is already high), so plan accordingly. *Raising a dead body then attacking it with Destruction spells will increase your Conjuration and Destruction skills. *Summoning an Atronach then banishing it right away will raise the skill. *While detected by an enemy, repeatedly cast Bound Sword then sheathing it to dispel will quickly level Conjuration. *The Bound Sword spell is a very good way to level, because you can summon two swords at a time, and increase its level very fast. It also levels your Conjuration when you attack using the summoned blade(s). It has fairly strong attack damage, so it's more than efficient. *Summoning an Atronach and then killing it with a Bound Sword works doubly well as your skill increases by using the two spells, increases further when attacking the Atronach with the Bound Sword, and also helps increase One-Handed as well. Notes and tips *Combining The perk Twin Souls from the Conjuration tree and the Extra Effect perk from the Enchanting tree, players can craft Fortify Conjuration and Fortify Destruction gear to reduce the casting costs for both schools to 0. Utilizing this, players can summon two Thralls then proceed to cast Destruction spells all for free. *Combining Twin Souls with Dead Thrall can be very effective, especially if the zombies are high level casters capable of creating their own summoned/animated underlings. One companion ( if they can't summon you can give them a Staff to allow them to summon as well ), two reanimated master conjurers, and their summoned pets makes an instant army of 6 as well as the player. Unfortunately Dead Thrall seems not to be as permanent as it claims, as the zombies always seem to spontaneously disappear after a while even if they're in full view of the player. *There currently exists a glitch where if you have an active Spell Absorption effect (Alteration Perk, Atronach Perk, Dragonskin Power, etc.) your Summon spells will be aborted when cast for no net magicka cost. This can be increasingly frustrating the higher Spell Absorption you have given that you will may be trying to summon multiple times while in combat, or that you just dont like having to cast a spell multiple times before it is successful. *Casting Soul Trap on a corpse will cause it to become immune to any attempts at resurrecting it. *Conjured followers are unaffected by the difficulty setting and thus retain the same effectiveness across all difficulty settings. *An easy way of leveling Conjuration is to summon a Familiar or a weaker Daedra such as the flame Atrontch, and use Banish Daedra on it. A similar method can be used with the Destruction tree to attack a self-summoned creature and then attack it with your most powerful magic. *As a humourous note it is possible to have a pet bunny, or infact any other non hostile animal. just kill it and then re-animate the corpse. This has no practical use, but for role playing it might be good. Quests Upon reaching Conjuration skill level 90, Phinis Gestor at The College of Winterhold offers the Conjuration Ritual Spell quest to teach the player how to permanently summon a Flame Atronach/Frost Atronach /Storm Atronach /Dremora Lord (depending on player level). After completion, Phinis then offers all other Master level Conjuration Spell Tomes to the player for a fee of roughly 3,000 . References it:Evocazione Category:Skyrim: Skills Category:Conjuration